Miniature slide switches have been provided in the past, typically of a kind illustrated in U.S. Pat No. 3,729,600 issued Apr. 24, 1973, entitled "SLIDE SWITCH ASSEMBLY WITH RESILIENT BRIDGING CONTACT AND TERMINAL STRUCTURE ADAPTABLE TO 8/N POLE CONFIGURATIONS" and British Pat. No. 1,447,632 published Aug. 25, 1976 and entitled "IMPROVEMENTS IN OR RELATING TO ELECTRIC SWITCHES". In prior switches, the switching action does not provide a positive "feel" for switch position so that it is not possible to tell readily whether the switch is in one of its closed positions or between switch closed positions. Because there is an indefinite "feel", the operator cannot readily perceive the closed switch positions. Attempts to correct this have been incorporated into the British and United States patents just referenced. Unfortunately, the switch housing, slide carriage, and associated switch arms suffer from too great a complexity in the number of parts. Also, the switch arms tend to create excessive binding and sticking as the slide is moved from one closed position to the next and thus cause a "smearing" of metal over the opposed rubbing surfaces. When gold is used as one of the conductor materials, there is found to be a definite smearing of gold over the contact surfaces thus preventing a clean on and off switch operation and eventually wearing through contacting surfaces.